Nobody Else
by SilverSkugga
Summary: Sequel to Somebody Else can be read alone though! Grimmjow and Ichigo got their little "happily ever after" when the Winter War had ended, but is Ichigo cheating on Grimmjow? And what happened in Grimmjow's past? YAOI, slash, Mpreg. DISCONTINUED...
1. Somebody else?

**A/N: **Sorry for taking so long with this. I was SO close to finishing, and then… my OpenOffice goes away somewhere with all my stories, so I had to start over. .

I also had some HUGE Swedish tests coming up, so I had almost no time writing. :/

The POV is going to jump back and forth a bit, I hope you understand whose it is…

**WARNINGS: **Yaoi, Shounen-ai, slash, M-preg in future chapters

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach. D':

**Nobody Else**

Chapter 1: Anyone Else?

When Grimmjow woke up he was tangled in something… no, someone. With his sleep-dulled brain it took a while for him to realize that it was his lover's arms. He looked around and realized the time that had passed from his time as the Sexta Espada. He now lived with his boyfriend Ichigo in a small apartment in the centre of Karakura Town.

Grimmjow gently tried to untangle himself, but ended up falling down from the bed. He walked quietly to the bathroom to wash last evenings dried cum off his body.

Ichigo woke up when his main heat source fell off the bed, but he didn't open his eyes until he heard the water running from the shower. He got an idea and sneaked to the bathroom, opening the door without the arrancar noticing. He quietly got undressed and opened the door to the shower.

Grimmjow looked around when he heard the shower door opening, seeing none other than his smoking hot, naked lover. He kissed his strawberry, and pinned him against the tiled wall. The hot water, the kisses, and the whole situation got them both very aroused in a matter of seconds.

His wet hands roamed over Ichigo's abs, and continued down to his ass where Grimmjow put his first digit in. Ichigo groaned and rubbed up against Grimmjow, creating much wanted, delicious friction.

The kisses alone were more or less enough to drive Ichigo up a wall, Grimmjow's fingers in his ass just annoyed him, he wanted his teal haired lover's dick in his ass as soon as possible.

"Nnnhh… Grimm… Stop teasing!" Those words coming out of Ichigo's mouth made Grimmjow turn him around and slowly slide his cock in to Ichigo's tight ass.

Ichigo winced at the sudden pain; Grimmjow usually didn't give in so easily. Once he pushed back, Grimmjow's hips started moving. After a few thrusts all the pain was replaced by pleasure beyond measuring. He moaned and rocked back against Grimmjow's thrusts, as the pressure started to build up inside him.

"Oh… fuuuck…. Grimm!" Grimmjow started thrusting harder and faster, he knew that he wouldn't last much longer himself. He slid a hand around the wet waist of his flushed lover, and grabbed his hard penis. An explosion of cum covered Grimmjow's hand and the wall in front of them for a second, before getting washed into the drain.

When Ichigo's ass clamped down on Grimmjow's cock he was on cloud nine. Breath heavy and laboured he thrust into Ichigo a few more times before releasing his own load deep in his lover's ass with a loud groan.

The two parted, and Ichigo swiftly reached up to kiss his partner before leaving the bathroom wearing only a towel. Grimmjow was left staring at the door, wondering why Ichigo had left so quickly. He washed his hair, got dressed and went out to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

He passed Ichigo in the doorway and asked why he was in such a hurry. He only got a vague answer, something about Urahara's and sparring with Renji. Hearing Renji's name made Grimmjow's insides twitch, he KNEW Renji was single, and he KNEW that Renji was gay. As Grimmjow sat down to eat he watched Ichigo leave. He wondered if there was somebody else. He wondered if he wasn't enough for his lover, if he was too rough, perverted, violent or too… arrancar.

It made perfect sense to him, he wasn't enough. Either that, or he was too much. He forgot all about breakfast.

* * *

Ichigo left his body in the back of the Urahara Shop and climbed down the ladder to the "training room" which he thought was currently empty… until he found a way too naked Yoroichi in one of the healing springs.

"Ichigo! Wanna join?" she greeted loudly. Ichigo just tried to look anywhere but on her… areas… "What? You like what you see, huh, strawberry?" Yoroichi asked and stood up.

"Wha… no! Don't! Y-Yoroichi, I h-have a _boyfriend_!" Ichigo stuttered, very embarrassed.

"Oh, okay. Just asking, no need to go all freaked out about it" She stated and got up to get dressed, leaving the situation very awkward.

Luckily Renji came climbing down the stairs in just a few minutes, claiming that he had gotten held up at the office with some unexpected paperwork.

"You ready to get beaten up" Renji asked a still faintly blushing Ichigo.

"No, but I can give _you_ a go if you want" was the answer, before the two of them went at it in a cloud of dust.

Ichigo attacked, Renji blocked, then Renji attacked and Ichigo blocked. They continued in the same pattern until about 2 p.m. when both of them had gotten some hits on the other and Ichigo had Renji pinned to a wall.

With their faces only centimetres apart Ichigo could feel the tension between them, a spark that never had really caught on, but never really went out either. Renji blushed and seemed to enjoy the moment. Ichigo decided not to at on it, reminded himself of his lover and harshly pulled away, stating that he had won.

With their stomachs growling, the two of them went up into the store where two 13-year-olds tried to steal some gum. They failed, since the very hot woman in a tight backless shirt came up to them asking if they were indeed going to pay, the poor boys couldn't lie to her, and nicely paid for the gum that they gave to her before exiting the shop.

Ichigo and Renji watched the happening in amusement, but when the two boys had left they asked a very satisfied, gum-chewing Yoroichi if they had any… proper food in the house. It turned out they did, so the two of them ate 3 large helpings of pasta each before leaving.

When Ichigo got back to the apartment he shared with Grimmjow he found his lover asleep in the couch, apparently having some kind of a nightmare. He kept screaming out "NO, don't… don't!"

Ichigo sat down next to the sleeping Grimmjow and put his arms around him, astonished to see him this vulnerable, Grimmjow always put on a "tough-guy shell" no matter how he felt inside, that much had Ichigo learnt from their relationship.

* * *

_Grimmjow was kissing Ichigo. He liked the feeling, they were just kissing. He closed his eyes, but when he opened them it was no longer Ichigo he was kissing, it was Shun. They pulled apart, Grimmjow looked in to those black eyes that he hadn't seen since… before he died protecting them._

_It was 1659, it was sunny, warm. He and Shun was sitting underneath an oak. Just sitting. Grimmjow wished that people could just accept him, them. He wished that he could tell everyone __why_ _he refused to get married. Shun laid down on his back in the shadow of the tree and fell asleep. Grimmjow just sat there for a long time and watched him. Those beautiful black bangs falling down in front of his eyes, reflecting the light. The thin body covered up by a brown yukata with a pattern of black leaves._

_Shun was rich, Grimmjow was poor. People say that opposites attract, that was really true. They could hardly be any more different, more than gender and sexual orientation._

_Grimmjow thought of the time they had realized each others' feelings. They had run in to each other – literarily, and both blushed to a shade of crimson. They later found out that they had been looking at each other for a very long time. The first time they had been together had been awkward, no one had really known __how__. They figured it out, and it was not good – the first times. After those it was amazing every single time._

_Grimmjow looked up, knights. Why had they come here? Had they found out about him and Shun? He quickly crawled around the tree and climbed up into the thick network of leaves, bare feet making it easy to get really high up. He lay on one of the thicker branches, peeking down at the surprised knights, who had, luckily, no idea that anyone was going to be there._

_1660. It was past sundown, it rained and it was very muddy and cold outside. Grimmjow lay on his shabby futon with hi arms around Shun, who had already fallen asleep. Grimmjow spotted a new leak in the ceiling, and went up, put on the working hakama he had been wearing during the day, and got a bowl to put underneath it, he did not want more mud inside than what was necessary. _

_Knights again, this time they barged in to his home. The loud sound woke Shun up, and made Grimmjow so scared he thought his heart might stop beating there and then. There was no way that they could have missed the naked Shun laying on the futon, the kimono haphazardly discarded beside it, tangled up in Grimmjow's muddy shirt._

_The knights looked at Shun, then they looked at Grimmjow; and at Shun again, who by now was paler than a ghost in a snowstorm. When they had figured out how things were, they went forward to the futon and picked Shun up._

"_NO! Don't… don't hurt him! Everything was my fault!" Grimmjow shouted in a rather pathetic attempt to save his lover. When it didn't work he grabbed a knife, desperately trying to make the knight drop Shun, he killed two of the four. The third, managed to put his katakana through Grimmjow's gut at the same moment Grimmjow cut the knight's throat with his knife. Grimmjow felt the life slipping from his body._

"_d-don't… hurt Shun…" was the last words he managed to say before his spirit was out of his body. He saw Shun fighting, crying._

* * *

**A/N: **Hey! I did make a sequel after all! ;) Hope you liked chapter one. I also hope you understand that the _italics_ are Grimmjow's dream about his past. I know there were no knights in Japan during the 16 hundreds, but I don't care, it's past midnight and I have to get up at 6 in the morning. =.=

I wanted to write this story to show Grimm's softer side, and his thoughts, so I think that much of this will be written in his POV. This can be seen as a songfic of ABBA's _Lay all your love on me _(mamma mia! Version), so check it out if you want. ;)

**PLEASE REVIEW! **It'll make me finish the next chapter so much faster, and I REALLY want to know what you think. Even if you think this sucked, tell me, so that I can make the next chapter better! It doesn't take more than a maximum of like 3 minutes of your life! Can you spare that for me? *puppy eyes*

The next update will not be posted before Tuesday (24th Feb.), cuz I'll most likely have no access to the internet before that. -.-'


	2. Memories From the Past

**A/N: **Hey everyone! Thanks a million to those of you who reviewed chapter 1! You people make me so happy and inspired! I have been able to borrow a computer to check my e-mail and thereby answer reviews, but not updating the story. It's freezing here, now its -23 degrees C and like a meter of snow! Yee!! (The small child in Silverskugga wakes up at the thought of snow) ^^

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Bleach or any characters mentioned in this story, with exception from the people mentioned in the dreams/flashbacks.

**Warning: **This story contains some OOC, quite a lot of Yaoi, shonen-ai, slash… whatever you like to call it, i.e. homosexual relationships. If you have any problems with that, please do leave.

**Paring(s): **GrimIchi, some GrimShun (OC)

* * *

**Nobody else**

Chapter 2: memories from the past

Grimmjow woke up, confused and vulnerable. He felt someone holding him, it was Ichigo who had come home from his (what Grimmjow suspected was not) sparring with Renji. He leaned back in to the hold of his lover and tried to breathe slowly.

"Who's Shun?" Ichigo asked and buried his nose in Grimmjow's teal hair. He realized how little he knew about Grimmjow's past, and how he tended to avoid answering whenever Ichigo asked about it. After hearing Grimmjow dream about someone named Shun, he was sure that his lover remembered _something_.

"Shun was… my lover. Before I died" Grimmjow answered, pain still shooting through his heart whenever he thought of those pitch-black eyes and that beautiful, playful smile of his.

"Was he your first lover or what?" Ichigo asked, making Grimmjow chuckle. Ichigo could not understand why his question was so funny.

"Yeah, he was, you see Ichi, homosexuality wasn't really… err… accepted back then" Sometimes it really hit Grimmjow that Ichigo was so young, and that he himself was older than anyone just looking at him would ever guess.

"Back when? Seriously, Grimm, how old are you?" Obviously Ichigo hadn't thought about the life Grimmjow had had before he was a hollow.

"Well, exact years weren't really common knowledge (1), but I'd say it was in the mid-sixteen hundreds." This made Ichigo's eyes look almost completely round.

"Si-si-sixteen hundreds?! Dammit, you're old!" Ichigo stuttered.

"So people didn't react very well if you walked up to them saying 'hey, I'm gay' or what? Ichigo continued before Grimmjow had a chance to answer the 'you're old' comment.

"Well saying 'I'm gay' wouldn't cause much reaction, since gay still meant happy back then, but I doubt people would take it well. But I wouldn't know, since I never tried." This left Ichigo silent for a while, he couldn't really think of an answer to that comment. Grimmjow used his little moment of speechlessness to change the subject; he wasn't really comfortable in talking about his past.

"So how was training? You strong enough to have a chance in beating me yet?" Grimmjow asked with that characteristic glint in his eye.

Ichigo blushed when he thought of what had been way too close to happening with Renji pinned against that wall. "It was fine… I won…" Ichigo couldn't deny that he had at least been attracted to Renji at some point, he wasn't actually sure at the moment.

Ichigo's blush made that twinge of jealousy in the pit of Grimmjow's stomach rise to life again. The fact that Ichigo was blushing at the thought of _fighting_ was disturbing (unless it was fighting him that made Ichigo blush).

He decided to try not to think about Ichigo cheating on him with Renji, after all, he wasn't completely sure. Sure, Ichigo hadn't been quite as… eager when it came to sex as he had been when they first got together, as he was those months after that first time it the park. Grimmjow turned around so that he was facing Ichigo, and kissed him passionately, something that would usually have triggered sex; sure, Ichigo answered the kiss, but nothing more.

Grimmjow decided to go out for a while, he had to do something. Of course, he would have preferred to fight his shinigami, but he had to get away for a while.

Ichigo stared at the spot where his lover had been only moments ago; kissing him with a passion he hadn't felt since… the kiss with Renji. The truth hit him like a rock falling down in his gut. Grimmjow had been acting so weird lately. Ichigo had no idea why, they had a great, deep relationship, and Ichigo hadn't done anything wrong. He leaned back, turned on the TV, and started flicking through the channels, stopping at a game show; some Americans were riding tricycles at some kind of conveyor belt (2). It was amusing enough and soon Ichigo was sound asleep.

* * *

Grimmjow had been walking around without really knowing where he was going. When the sun was setting he was at a glade with a great, big, overgrown crater in the middle of it, he drew the conclusion that it must be the place where Ulquiorra and Yamii had landed when they had started "preparing" the creation of the King's Key.

The sun was setting, and it was getting cold. Grimmjow started to freeze a little in his thin t-shirt. He decided to head home, hopefully his strawberry didn't have a pineapple friend there.

Ichigo was abruptly woken up from his little nap in the couch by Grimmjow slamming the door shut. "Hey. Where have you been?" Ichigo asked with his voice still hoarse from sleep.

"Nowhere, just waling around for a bit, I haven't been out all day." Grimmjow wasn't sure that Ichigo had completely accepted his reason, but at least the pineapple wasn't there. He went straight on asking Ichigo if he was hungry, not that any of them could cook, but they could always make some… toast or something.

Ichigo decided to take some milk and cereal. He wasn't really feeling hungry, but he wanted something, Grimmjow still wasn't really used to eating food so he didn't want any. When Ichigo had eaten, the two of them ended up just sitting quietly and watching some almost-good soap opera.

A few hours later, they had barely spoken to each other, and both of them decided to go to bed. Grimmjow wasn't completely sure that he wanted to go to sleep; he was almost sure that more painful memories from the past would jump up and bite him again. It wasn't the first time he had dreamt about his life, and those dreams had never come alone before, even though the dreams weren't always bad they still hurt to think about.

Ichigo lay in bed, looking at the back of his lover, worried. Had he done something wrong? He couldn't think of anything. Maybe it was the fact that he indeed did not like to beat Grimmjow up, or at least fight him. He scooted closer and laid an arm around Grimmjow's muscular waist, muttering a barely audible "good night". Soon both of them were sound asleep.

* * *

_May, 1659_

_The air of the crisp spring morning hit Grimmjow's face when he stepped outside his little house to get some water. He was an early riser, usually up before the sun and most other people in the village._

_The still pale sun had just thrown its first single rays over the horizon, but Grimmjow soon realized that he wasn't alone at the well. There was a noble too, a noble he knew very well, a noble who knew Grimmjow's morning habits. A noble named Hisagi Shun._

_Grimmjow quickened his pace and when he was nearly in Shun's arms after two weeks apart he looked around to check that no one was watching them__._

_The two of them kissed passionately before Shun buried his nose in Grimmjow's shoulder and just inhaled his scent._

"_I missed you" Shun whispered loudly._

"_I missed you too" Grimmjow answered, nose in Shun's unusually clean hair. Just the time he had been away had been a lonely, blue period for Grimmjow, the way to the rice fields seeming longer than they had ever felt before when he knew that there was nobody missing him._

_The sun was halfway over the horizon when they parted, Shun going back to the mansion where he lived with his family and fiancée, Reishi. The girl he had been forced to propose to, the reason he had been away._

_Grimmjow got his water and went back to prepare for another day in the field. _

_While working, the single women in the field shot him very seductive glances, as usual. Grimmjow knew that he really should get married soon too. Being almost 23, good-looking, hard-working, generally behaved and __unmarried__ started to look suspicious._

_Being married was not something he was worried about; it was the wedding night that scared him almost just as much as the thought of not being able to see Shun. He was scared not to be able to get… it up, and if he did manage to do it all, how would he say the girl's name when he came and not Shun's? _

_The day came to an end and Grimmjow went to bed early, thinking seriously about proposing to that girl… whatsername, Nakamura, who always seemed to be floating on little pink clouds if he just greeted her in the morning__ .He was pretty sure that her father would think he was suitable. It didn't take long before he was asleep._

* * *

(1) I put the exact years in to make the time when Grimmjow and Shun were together more clear.

(2) If you have seen "I Survived a Japanese Game Show", you probably know what I mean. **I don't own that either **( delayed disclaimer…)

**A/N:** Heheeee… Yes, I've decided to give Shun a larger part in this story than I planned at first. I'll try to keep updating as fast as I can, and so far it looks like I'll have a dream/flashback in most chapters.

**PLEASE REVIEW! **It'll make me finish the next chapter so much faster, and I REALLY want to know what you think. Even if you think this sucked, tell me, so that I can make the next chapter better! It doesn't take more than a maximum of like 3 minutes of your life! Can you spare that for me? Please? *puppy eyes*


	3. Something New

**A/N:**Ok, sorry for the wait, but here's chapter 3 for you! I hope you'll like it and I hope you'll review, telling me that you do (or don't, but if you don't like my story, WHY have you read all the way to chapter 3? o.0)

Sorry that it took a while, but writing fanfictions is really not very high placed on my "list of priorities".

**Warnings:**Shonen-ai, slash, Yaoi, swearing

**DISCLAIMER:**I don't own Bleach nor any of the characters mentioned in the manga or Anime. D':

**Thanks to: **Renjix05, Matie, FlyinGShadoW1314, bookworm51485 and Happygirl24 for reviewing chapter 2 and to Bleachlover08, Renjix05, Kitty-Peeperz, Happygirl24, Matie and BonnieNuit for reviewing chapter 1! (a little late, I know but it's something….)

* * *

**Nobody Else**

Chapter 3: Something new

It was a grey November morning, one of those mornings where it seems as if all colour had been drained from the world. Ichigo didn't notice this when he woke up, since he had to run to the bathroom to vomit first thing in the morning. On the way back to the bedroom he wondered how old that milk he ate yesterday was since he was feeling fine after getting it out of his system.

Grimmjow woke up when Ichigo dashed out of the bedroom towards the toilet. He was not in a good mood, having dreamt about Shun again and thereby not had a good night's sleep, but he did worry about Ichigo, especially since he looked well when he came back from his little visit at the porcelain goddess.

"Do we have any food in the apartment? I'm fuckin' starving!" Ichigo said as he began to change in to jeans and a T-shirt.

This took Grimmjow completely by surprise, since he didn't expect someone who had just been throwing his guts up to be… wanting food. "Err… not really, we have like toast, and some milk I think" he answered hesitantly.

"No, we should throw that milk out, I think it's what made me sick, but now it's out of my system and I'm hungry!" Ichigo answered and looked at Grimmjow in a that-means-that-you-should-go-shopping-food-for-me way.

"Fine, I'll go to the grocery store" Grimmjow said, it wasn't the first time Ichigo had used such looks.

As he tried to navigate his way around the local convenience store without drawing too much attention to himself (which proved difficult due to his height and hair colour), he actually found all the things on Ichigo's unusually long shopping list. He was actually proud of himself for finding mango ice cream. He had added chicken to the list; it was one of the few things he actually liked in the human "eatable-list" that Ichigo had written for him.

About 30 minutes later the two of them were sitting at the kitchen table eating pasta with some kind of two-minute tomato sauce.

"So… are you going to Urahara's today?" Grimmjow asked, not sure he wanted to hear the answer.

"No, Renji said that Byakuya was going to kill him if he fell behind on any more paperwork. So he's spending the day doing that" Ichigo answered, not noticing the hesitant tone in Grimmjow's question.

When they had finished the two of them went into the living room where they ended up making out on the couch. Even though it had only been a day and a half since they'd had sex, it felt like such a long time ago.

Grimmjow's hands snaked their way underneath Ichigo's t-shirt to start massaging his nipples, Ichigo moaned and arched up to the touch. Grimmjow ground his hips against Ichigo's for some much needed friction.

By this time the two of them were short of breath and very aroused.

The doorbell rang.

Grimmjow told Ichigo to leave it, but the redhead really seemed to want to open the bloody door, and Grimmjow couldn't really do anything to stop him from going.

"Heey, Icigo, you left this at Urahara's!" Renji's voice could clearly be heard from the door to the living room.

"What did you leave?" Was the first thing Grimmjow said when Ichigo came back into the living room, seeing a very annoyed Grimmjow. He quickly stashed the unwashed socks behind the back of the couch before Grimmjow even had a chance to see what it was.

"What was it?" Grimmjow asked again. "Oh, nothing important" Ichigo answered, eager to get back to business. Grimmjow wasn't, he didn't like the fact that Ichigo didn't tell him everything.

"You know what, I'm getting hungry. You want anything to eat?" Grimmjow asked, shoving Ichigo off his body.

"I... no… I'm fine" Ichigo answered, wondering what was wrong with Grimmjow. He had NEVER denied sex before. Ichigo went in to the bathroom, having a little 'problem' to deal with.

* * *

Grimmjow took the chicken he had bought earlier out and started preparing some kind of lunch for himself.

As he fried the chicken Ichigo came in to the kitchen, sitting down at the table. Grimmjow asked him if he had changed his min about lunch, he had.

A few minutes later they sat down with fried chicken and re-heated rice from the freezer. When Ichigo took his second bite he started to feel a weird taste in the chicken. He suspected that Grimmjow hadn't fried them long enough. He opened his mouth to tell him that he had to cook properly if he was to cook at all, but his stomach seemed to strongly dislike the chicken. He clasped his hand over his mouth and ran to the bathroom with a concerned Grimmjow following.

Grimmjow rubbed Ichigo's back, and tried to forget what he had just seen. "Would you make sure that chicken is gone by the time I get out of here?" Ichigo asked in a weak voice.

He hurried out to the kitchen and threw the food (which he hadn't tasted anything weird in) away and turned the ventilator on max. Now he was seriously concerned about his lover, he thought that he might had caught some kind of gastric influenza or something, but he had heard that if you did have gastric influenza you felt sick constantly, and Ichigo seemed to feel fine… when he wasn't vomiting.

When Ichigo came back from the bathroom he went to the freezer and took out the mango-flavoured ice cream. Grimmjow looked at him in a very surprised way. "You just threw your guts up and now you want to EAT?!" he asked putting much emphasis on the last word.

"Yes, I've been feeling kinda weird lately, but I feel fine now. I think there was something off with that chicken you made." Ichigo said while opening the orange plastic box.

* * *

_March, 1659_

_Grimmjow was on his way from the pub (1), feeling very brave and really not knowing why. Maybe it was the sake working, but had he drunk so much? He honestly didn't know, and cared even less._

_All the sudden he fell backwards. He had walked in to someone. He looked up, there stood none other than that (__gorgeous)__fancy-pants, Hisagi Shun. He was known to barely leave the Hisagi mansion, and there he was, looking at Grimmjow with his… eyes._

_There was a small voice in the back of Grimmjow's drunken head that told him to move out of the way, but he shut it out, not wanting to stop looking at Shun._

_After what felt like an eternity a soft voice pierced the silence between the two. "Are you alright?"_

Grimmjow felt his ears go red and started to giggle like those girls at the field did whenever he talked to them. "Oh, yes, I'm okay baby. I know you are too… hick… you know you're like… hot" Grimmjow made the last word in to a whisper, because he didn't really want anyone to know he liked the man.

"_I-I think you've had a b-bit too much to drink…" Shun stammered, his cheeks shifting colour into a bright red. He had seen this man from distance before, but never __noticed how good he looked and how those piercing (though they were a bit hazy at the moment) blue eyes seemed to be able to contain a whole world._

_Shun mentally grabbed his own collar and grabbed the very drunk man's arm and pulled him up on his feet. "Let me walk you home" he said and desperately tried to restrain himself not to run his hands all over the very well-built and muscular chest that was showing where his yukata had slipped open._

_Grimmjow couldn't believe that Shun was actually __touching__him, and wanted to walk him home. "I'm Grimmjow... hick… did I say that you're like really hot?" Grimmjow asked mostly to break the (second-long) silence. _

"_Yes, you did." Shun answered before hesitantly adding "you… don't look too bad either" he reasoned that Grimmjow probably wouldn't remember anything in the morning anyway._

_When they made it to Grimmjow's house Shun opened the door to let Grimmjow in, turned around and started to leave but Grimmjow had grabbed his sleeve and dragged him inside too. The next thing he knew he was pinned to the closed door engaged in a very passionate kiss. Behind the strong taste of sake __he could taste something that was entirely Grimmjow. _

_Before Grimmjow knew it he __had Shun pinned against the door, the two of them kissing passionately. They pulled apart when the need for air became too great and Grimmjow seized the moment and dragged Shun over to his very plain little futon. There he started fumbling with Shun's obi, while placing sloppy kisses down his neck and collar bone._

_By the time Grimmjow had gotten the knot undone on Shun's obi he noticed that his own yukata had been undone and was showing all of… it. He shaked the annoying piece of clothing of his body and was quick to take of Shun's kimono as well._

_Grimmjow let his hands roam freely across Shun's chest as he kissed his way down the abdomen with Shun moaning, urging him to stop teasing. Grimmjow was more than ready to comply._

_After preparing the noble for what felt like forever, he spat in his hands for some kind of lube and sheathed himself in the tight heat that was Shun._

_Shun cried out, it hurt. It hurt badly. There was just no way Grimmjow's could make up for his cock. But he forgot all of that when he thought of the situation he was in: lying in bed, losing his virginity to a man he hadn't even known for a day, with consequences he didn't even want to think about if they were caught, but he didn't care. This farmer, with his rough, pure handsomeness, appealed to him more than any of the women his parents had seen suitable for him, well, more than any woman he had ever seen in fact. Well, so what if he wasn't a saint… he wasn't that bad of a sinner either. (2)_

_When Shun pushed back against him, Grimmjow started moving. Somehow the realization that he was in bed with a noble seemed to sober him up a bit, so he started out gently._

_At first it just hurt, in a good way, but still painful. Then – all the sudden – everything felt wonderful, Shun's body was tingling with pleasure. He managed to cry out a "Ngh, oh yes!"_

_That cry spurred Grimmjow on, and he rammed into Shun with all the power he had, since he didn't have much stamina left. Every cry and moan the other man made brought him closer to the edge, faster than he wanted to, but he didn't really have a choice._

_Shun cried out one last time and spilled his seed hard between them. This threw Grimmjow so far into his climax that the white spots covering his eyes completely blinded him for a second. With a loud groan he let Shun's ass milk every drop out of him._

_Grimmjow collapsed on top of the delicate frame of the noble, both of them covered in sweat. When they came down from the high, he pulled out and rolled off Shun, and almost immediately falling asleep with his arm around the dark haired male._

* * *

_(1) _I do not know what they had in Japan at the 17th century, but you get my point. I'm not writing this to be historically correct…

_(2) _I listened to "Not a Sinner nor a Saint" by Alcazar when I wrote this part. I love their music. ^^ Varken en syndare eller ett helgon… det låter så mycket bättre på engelska.

**A/N: **Where did that lemon come from? I really have no idea. It was probably my (very perverted) little devil on my left shoulder killing the angel on my right shoulder with its little "fork" (I don't know that word in English T.T)… well be nice and _**review**_ would ya? Seriously, it will make my updates come more frequently. ;)

PS. Sorry about the short chapter and the long wait, but I will try to make my chapters longer... it's hard! :'/


	4. Realisation

**A/N: **Yikes, sorry for the wait people, but a hectic life and a muse on vacation is not a good combination… well, here ya go, and I hope this chapter might clarify some things I might have been a bit unclear on in earlier chapters. Sorry 'bout that, but this is my first "real" multi-chap.

**DISCLAIMER**: I do (sadly) not own Bleach or any characters taken from it.

**Warning**: Ehm, if you haven't noticed already, this is a yaoi fiction…

* * *

**Nobody Else**

Chapter 4: Realisations

In the basement of the Urahara Shop

Ichigo lunged at Renji again, making him fly backwards a few metres. Ichigo's muscles started to burn from the lactic acid, but he ignored it.

The two redheads leapt for each other again, Renji managed to pin Ichigo to a nearby rock.

Ichigo struggled for a while to get free, but failed. He was just too tired, but at least Renji seemed exhausted as well. The two of them went to the hot spring to heal and relax. They had fought for what seemed like hours, and Ichigo thought that he should get back home soon, not only had he been gone all day, but he had also left before Grimmjow had woken up.

Before he got up, however, Renji moved closer. Well, more accurately, he tried to kiss Ichigo. This action made Ichigo jump up and stare at Renji, heart pounding in his chest.

"Renji… Wh-what are you d-doing?!" he nearly screamed at the tattooed man.

"Fuck, Ichigo, isn't that just obvious?" He asked without getting out of the water, having a raging hard-on.

"No, Renji, just… no. You're my friend! That's as far as we go! Got it? I love Grimmjow!" Ichigo shouted at Renji. Yes, he had in deed had feelings for Renji once (in fact that was what mad him realize that he was gay), but that had been a long time ago. He had meant every word he had just said.

Before Renji could answer, Ichigo had gotten out of the pool of hot water and started to get dressed.

"Ichigo, wait! I'm sorry, okay? I never meant to…" Renji didn't get any further before Ichigo had used shunpo to get out of the cellar.

Ichigo didn't get vary far before he was stopped by Tessai, who prompted that he should stay for dinner. However, Ichigo didn't even have to see the fried chicken before he had to make a run to the toilet to throw up.

A concerned Urahara came in to the bathroom as Ichigo was rinsing his mouth.

"Naa, what have you been eating, Ichigo?" He asked.

"Nothing, it was the chicken that set me off, I think I had a bad one last week" Ichigo answered.

"And you're still feeling weird? Hm, maybe I should take a look at you…" Urahara said, the tone in this voice stated clearly that he had asked a rhetorical question.

Half an hour later Urahara came in to the living room with a big grin plastered on his face.

"Congratulations Kurosaki-saaaan, you're going to be a mommy!" He exclaimed loudly.

"WHAT?!"

* * *

A black hole opened up in the apartment that Grimmjow and Ichigo shared. A man with very blue hair, wearing a white hakama stepped out of it, and in to a seemingly dead body lying on the ground.

He looked very tired, killing random hollows just wasn't fun anymore, but at least he wasn't hungry anymore. He was horny though. Very horny. Ichigo had denied him sex for almost two weeks and he was almost worried about "Little Grimmjow" dying from lack of release...

He looked at the kitchen clock, he had been gone nearly four hours, and the strawberry still wasn't home. He looked out through the window facing the street, and as on a cue, Ichigo came walking down the street – very slowly.

Grimmjow immediately saw that something was wrong, and hurried down to the street to his boyfriend, who looked like he was going to faint at any moment. Grimmjow made a silent promise to himself to make Renji pay for (what he assumed) beating up Ichigo.

"Damn, Ichi, you look like you're gonna pass out or something…" Grimmjow started but was soon interrupted by Ichigo saying that he'd tell him inside.

When they were both seated on the living room couch Ichigo started about 10 sentences in a fashion of "Well, Urahara", "After sparring with Renji I", "There is something I need to tell you…" and after about three "I'm" he finally got the word "pregnant" out.

Grimmjow's heart seemed to stop beating as his eyes became almost completely round.

"Y-y-you're… pregnant? H-how…?" Was all Grimmjow could get out as soon as he started breathing again.

"Urahara mentioned something about reiatsu mixing and creating something I can't even pronounce…" was the answer.

"Oh, fuck… I had no idea that works on humans. Hollows can reproduce in that way, but maybe it's because you're a shinigami…" Grimmjow mused; he was actually surprised by his own tranquillity and acceptance. However, in the depths of his gut he wondered if the child was his… or Abarai's, after all, he hadn't slept with Ichigo for quite some time, but he quickly beat the doubt out of his head, his lover was having a baby, no matter what… he was going to become a father.

"Well, Ichi, now that you're pregnant, can I still screw you into the mattress? I'm dying here…" Grimmjow asked, finally putting his urge in words.

"Well, yeah… but according to Urahara you'll have to learn to be more careful as I'll get… bigger" Ichigo shuddered at the thought of getting 'fat'.

"Well, that ain't gonna happen tonight is it?" Grimmjow asked, planting a rough kiss on the strawberry's lips, Little Grimmjow waking up.

The two of them kissed passionately as Grimmjow's hands sneaked up underneath Ichigo's t-shirt, roaming over his slim, yet toned abdomen and chest.

Ichigo, who hadn't realised how sexually frustrated he was himself, moaned and leaned willingly into the touch. He started tugging at the blue t-shirt his lover was wearing, not wanting to wait longer than absolutely necessary to have the other man inside him.

Grimmjow caught the hint and pulled off Ichigo's shirt as well as his own. Their hands roamed over naked chests, hips grinding creating much wanted friction.

The former Espada picked the shinigami-daiko up and carried him to the bedroom and pinned him roughly to the mattress. He kissed the red-head roughly, his desire taking over his body.

In a single move the shinigami had lost his trousers and underwear, Grimmjow grabbed the throbbing length and gently stroked the head with his thumb, making Ichigo shiver and moan loudly, urging him to stop teasing.

That was a request Grimmjow couldn't deny, he roughly pushed two digits past Ichigo's tight entrance.

Ichigo tensed up at the sudden pain, but willed himself to relax.

Grimmjow continued preparing Ichigo, searching for the (dusty) bottle of lube. After Ichigo had become accustomed to three fingers, he gently brushed his prostate, making Ichigo moan out Grimmjow's name.

That was too much for Grimmjow; he pulled his fingers out, and poured some lube on his own leaking member. He positioned himself at Ichigo's entrance and pushed himself in, barely being able to give Ichigo some time to adjust.

When Ichigo pushed back Grimmjow started moving, agonizingly slow. Ichigo wrapped his legs around Grimmjow's waist, trying to make him go faster.

Grimmjow grabbed one of Ichigo's legs and put it on his shoulder, to get a better angle for his prostate. As the Espada's cock grazed the little bundle of nerves Ichigo nearly screamed out in pleasure. Grimmjow felt that he wouldn't last for very long started going faster and faster, hitting the strawberry's prostate each time.

Ichigo was by then nearly blinded by pleasure with Grimmjow hitting his prostate so hard and frequent. After only a few thrusts more he was sent far over the edge, moaning Grimmjow's name loudly, as it was pretty mush the only actual word that his brain could think of.

With Ichigo's entrance tightening deliciously around his cock, Grimmjow fell pray to his own orgasm, releasing his seed deep in Ichigo, groaning his name in the nape of his neck. At the rush of reiatsu that the orgasms created Grimmjow noticed something – no, someone, new. It was tiny, but definitely there.

He pulled out rolled off Ichigo, who was already sleeping.

When he thought back of that tiny reiatsu, he remembered Shun. He remembered how jealous he had been of Reishi; and his pain when he found out that the little bitch was knocked up. He hadn't realised until now what he was jealous of, it wasn't the fact that Shun might as well have had sex with her almost every night as he had thought; it was that Shun and Reishi shared a bond that could never be broken, a bond that he could never, ever share with the other man. But damn, with a reiastu so strong at only a few months old… that kid sure was going to be a handful…

* * *

_September, 1659_

_Shun and Reishi had been married for just over two months, but to Grimmjow's great delight Shun hadn't stopped seeing him. As the two of them sat underneath "their" oak, Shun curled up in Grimmjow's arms, both of them enjoying the warmth of the sun. Grimmjow couldn't help but thinking of how he was not alone with the other man, but at least he still had him._

"_You know that Reishi and I have been married for two months right?" Shun carefully started, waking Grimmjow up from his daydreams._

"_Yeah… I know." Grimmjow answered reluctantly_

"_Well, she… is pregnant…" Shun continued, fearing Grimmjow's reaction._

_Grimmjow seemed to tense every single muscle in his body for a moment, rejecting the urge to just run away from everything. "Does that mean you'll leave me then?"_

"_No, Grimmjow, don't ever think that! The only reason I did those things was to not act suspiciously and to 'produce a heir'."_

_Grimmjow stood up. "I gotta go" were the only words he could get out of his numb head. He needed to beat something up. Urgently._

_He stopped at a tree after walking for about ten minutes and beat the trunk of it until his hands were covered in his own blood. He knew that getting involved with a noble had been a mistake, but why couldn't he stop thinking about the beautiful, ever graceful man? Why was he so afraid of loosing him? He had had several one night stands, some better than others, but none meant anything the way Shun did._

_He turned to look back over his shoulder, half expecting Shun to stand there. All he saw was a deer, looking curiously at him. He turned to walk back home, he had to get up early in the morning._

_The next morning, when he was on his way to the fields, Grimmjow made a decision. He was going to ask Nakamura to marry him. Not today, but sometime soon._

_As the sun rose higher on the sky, he started giving her some hints, lingering for a moment whenever they passed each other, making eye contact, all of those silly, sentimental things girls tended to like. In deed, she was pretty when she blushed, anyone could see that, but Grimmjow just wasn't attracted to her… in any way. She was thin, yet rather muscular from working all her life, but she did not possess the slender gracefulness that Shun did. Grimmjow felt his face heat up at the thought of Shun and looked down, seemingly very interested by a single rice plant…_

* * *

Grimmjow woke up, looked around. He felt a body next to his. "Shun?" he muttered to himself, confused. No, it wasn't Shun. It was just Ichigo. No, it wasn't just Ichigo, there was annother person there too...

Grimmjow laid down and was soon sleeping soundly and dreamlessly.

* * *

**A/N: **PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEE! T_T Ugh. Sorry I took so long to write such a short chapter… But as mentioned, I've had too much going on in my life to be writing very often, and I now suspect that my muse has been kidnapped (musenapped?)… Somebody kill me……

Um… The chapter was mainly written to "Those Nights" by Skillet and "Bengara Koushi" from the Bleach Musicals. I own neither, but I wish I did.

**P.S.** How many children should Ichigo have? I've got a poll on my profile, gimme your votes!

**PLEASE REVIEW! **It'll honestly make me finish the next chapter so much faster, and I REALLY want to know what you think. Even if you think this sucked, tell me, so that I can make the next chapter better! It doesn't take more than a maximum of like _**3 minutes**_ of your life! Can you spare that for me? Please? *puppy eyes*


End file.
